The Path So Far
When a story occurs over a long period of time, it is easy to loose track of it's chronology. In order to remember the events, here's a short description of each "chapter". Prologue: An Interesting Party Meetings The group meets up for the first time in the Hundred Cities of Istar. Although they have crossed paths in the past, the group has never truly worked as a single entity. For their first mission, they are asked to escort a merchant, Gilthas Half-Elven, up to another city. The mission should be quite simple. The crew departs with the merchant and a small halfling named Shimmer. As they are about to reach their destination, the group is attacked by archers and a wereshark. The party wins the battle, but Shimmer is kidnapped. Wereshark in Town The group spends the night in a small town. Bored, and somewhat worried for Shimmer, they investigate to get further information on the wereshark with the help of a Cleric of Habbakuk, Kaspar. After a really not smooth move from Thorralien, the group manages to take the wereshark hostage and interrogate him. The man informs the group of Shimmer's dragon nature and the location of an island where he is kept hostage. The wereshark is killed, leaving a magic boat behind, and a priest joins the group on the rescue mission. The merchant is ordered to wait in town until the party returns. Saving Shimmer The party lands on an island, not so far from the main land. Protected by a thick fog, the group soon infiltrates the island and finds a cavern that leads to a complete maze in the undergrounds. Thanks to Cherryl's size, the party finds a secret passage that leads to the room where Shimmer is held captive. During their exploration of the caves, the group faces an undead wearing a tiara. The object is kept by Eiluvial. The cavern in which Shimmer is held hostage is a small sanctuary in which an evil priestess is praying to her god. After Thorralien ruins the surprise effect of the party, a fight ensues. Before long, the group wins and frees Shimmer and then heads back to the village where the merchant awaits for them. Reaching Destination After a few additional days of travel, the group finally reaches its destination. After an argument on the absence of monetary value of a piece of paper, the members of the party head in their own directions to upgrade their weapons and mind their own business. Kaspar leaves the party to return to Legoalin. Through their errands, the members of the group encounter Simbad, a gnome who requests their protection for a trip to his friend's mansion. The Forest of the Feys The group escorts Simbad in through the woods, encountering enemies every now and again, until they reach the destination. At the house, they are faced with the enigma of a door that wants them to make it say "monkey". Thanks to Cherryl's wits, the group doesn't wait outside for too long and is soon offered to enter in the house. Unfortunately, the place is empty and the party has no choice but to wait for the morning. Meanwhile, a bogeyman is seen outside the house, which endangers any individual who would run errands outside the house on his own. Secret Doors and Metal-Eating Beasts The party explores the Simbad's friend's house to find a secret underground. Shimmer and Simbad are asked to wait upstairs, while the group explores the basement. The place is filled with necromancy related objects and books. After resolving the enigma of the mirror, the group gains access to a small map written in Celestial symbols, but in another language, and a trap door leading to a small room holding 2-3 weapons. As the door accessing the weapons is opened, two metal-eating beasts appear and attack the group. Thorralien and Kylie find themselves at a strong disadvantage, due to the metalic nature of their weapons. The fight eventually comes to an end and a magic spear is retrieved by Thorralien. The group heads back upstairs, to discover that Simbad has disappeared. Shimmer is left on his own, clueless as to what happened. In the evening, Cherryl repairs Kylie and Thorralien's weapons, before everyone heads to sleep in the living room. Simbad is found dead, outside the house, in the morning. Chapter 1: To Discover a Map's Secrets To Be a Goblin's Slave The party decides to reach the first point on the map by passing through Vulug. As they go through the goblin territory, the party stumbles upon an abandoned tower offering shelter to 3 goblins. Thanks to an argument between Thorralien and Eiluvial, one of the goblins escapes and informs his group of the party's presence. Everyone, apart from Eiluvial and Cherryl are captured and placed in slavery by the goblins. Under the lead of a large minotaur, the goblins seem to have gotten a pretty good market and organization. The party members are forced to enter fights to the death. As Thorralien and Shyntlara are about to be forced in a duel against one another, an evil drow walks in the tent and fights against the Minotaur. In the confusion that followed the outcome of the duel, the party makes a run for it and meets back up at the abandoned tower. A Town Without Children As the group keeps heading North, it finally exists the goblin territory for another under the control of giants. Soon enough, they encounter a small town hidden behind strong and tall walls who asks them to keep walking and never mention the place again. After a really convincing exchange, the travelers manage to enter the town and decide to inquire about the events that force the town to be under lock-down. After discovering that cyclops have been coming regularly in town, in order to get large weapons and under the threat of taking away the children of the villagers, the group decides to get involved. As the 3 cyclops walk in town, the group kills the trio, with the hesitant support of the town's archers and warriors. Once rid of the first group, the party follows the cyclops' footsteps into the woods. There they fight off another duo of cyclops, before freeing the hostage children. Among the young-lings a wizard is hidden. Fizban the Fabulous, a man of experience and yet, hostage for 6 months, if not more. The party shrugs off the weirdness of the situation and decides to head back to the village. On their way, they encounter another trio of cyclops that they fight off, with the support of the wizard. The children are returned safely to their parents and after claiming a reward in heavy weapons, the group resumes its long walk. A Drake's Acid The party is attacked in the middle of the night by drakes. Tikuris is killed in the fight by a splash of acid. The group then resumes walking, in the morning, to meet up with a unicorn that leads them to a safe heaven for the night. In the small temple, the party finds a healing fountain that cures their wounds. While exploring the building, Shyntlara notices the anti-paladin drow. Thorralien goes to investigate the situation and is almost killed by the man; saved in-extremis by the unicorn. Relying on the unicorn's magic powers, the party is teleported in the outskirts of the tower of magic, in the morning. The group eventually manages to reach the tower, after a fight against a stupid troll, where they are appointed by the director, Dalamar. The Tower of Magic The group stays in the tower of magic for an extra day, to seek answers, protection and await teleportation. Numerous encounters are made. This is the first appearance of Skullyana. Eiluvial is given a Kinsight Spectacle connected to one owned by the Master of the Tower, a Drow named Dalamar. The group is teleported to the outskirts of Gorith and it soon encounters members of the Rennir tribe. It is discovered that the Tafled's situation is not all good right now. The party gets horses and heads North as fast as it can. They battle centaurs along the way. The party reaches the Tafled village, only to find it almost completely empty. Eshe awaits for them at the door. Chapter 2: To Seek A Blade's Curse Ghost Town The group discovers that the entire Tafled tribe has decided to set off on a mission to kill the giants in their own territory. This plan comes from the Doran Beorn the Wise who, oddly enough, has not brought Aetherius on the journey. The party stayed in town for the night, enough time to get information, rest and recover. It is discovered that a man named Bolverk is currently a good choice, according to the oracles. Aetherius is found well anchored in a stone in the main hall. It is soon freed by Skullyana and Thorralien's joint effort. The blade is, however, left in another stone. The village is attacked during the night by members of the Rennir tribe. Lead by a Tiefling, the mission had for sole known purpose to get Aetherius. The men are killed and the Tiefling taken hostage. Angels and Demons The Tiefling sorceress, Olvala, is to be brought in Thorralien's house when she is smashed by a flying helmet, Sachiel. The group eventually grabs the being and Kylie starts interrogating it, walking around town to talk with it, while the group reaches Thorralien's house. While discussing with the celestial, Kylie stumbles upon Fizban, the Fabulous, who appeared out of thin air. It is decided that the whole party, Fizban included, is to head North, and that the Tiefling is not to be allowed a restful sleep. A Crow Up North The party explores the Northern lands, trying to follow the tracks of the Tafled's army. The party fights against a bulette along the way, overkilled by Thorralien. During the night, the Tiefling is poisoned by a crow. Skullyana turns into a bird and follow the crow up to a gathering of the Rennir tribe, who seems to be following the heroes. The crew tries to increase its pace as it heads north, not to be caught up. The following night, the Kylie is approached in the dead of night by a really good looking guy. Due to his evil aura, Kylie quickly woke up the entire camp. A fight ensued, leading to Thorralien' and Olvala's deaths. As the fight reached its final seconds, the Incubus took Aetherius and teleported away. Aetherius is Mine At dawn, the bodies of Thorralien and Olvala are burnt, to follow the Gorithian tradition. Afterwards, the group decides, under Kylie's lead to find the Rennir tribe to get Aetherius back and seek the revenge Eiluvial is asking for. While walking towards the warrior group, the party stumbles upon Shyntlara and a strange man dressed in black. Against all odds, Daronav, the new encounter, is bearer of Aetherius. After several arguments, Eiluvial takes Aetherius back from the anti-paladin and the group continues its journey North. After discovering the body of a dead bulette, the party is attacked by a pack of dire-wolves. Skullyana makes sure that one is kept alive. The Princess and the Knight Skullyana manages to tame the dire-wolf and the group resumes its journey. The party walk for several days, being attacked by a pack of dire-wolves at some point, and almost loosing Count Tack. As they are about to reach the Tafled camp, the group stumbles upon a large amount of bodies, all belonging to the sought for tribe. They seem to have been attacked by dire-wolves and frost giants. At dusk, the group reaches the Tafled's camp, where Eiluvial quickly identifies herself as the Princess of Copper. The arrival shakes the guards who lead her, and a sneaky Daronav, to the tent of Eleonore. Meanwhile, the other members of the party walk around the camp to buy weapons and other goods. It is confirmed that most of the Tafled are against the mission to head North and kill the giants. On the sidelines, Daronav meets up with the Anti-paladin drow that the party encountered a few times. In the morning, the tribe packs up camp to keep heading towards the giants's territory. A scout party is found mutilated on the path, it seems like the wolf pack was led by giants and accounts for a frost dire wolf, according to Skullyana. On the sidelines, Daronav confirms to himself that Aetherius is not a "good" sword and Kylie's reasoning behind her faith is questioned by Eleonore. Winter Wolf Unknown to the party, the tower of magic is attacked in the middle of night. The surprise charge on the wizards leads to a cut off of the contact between the party and the group. Back in the North, a party is thrown in the Tafled camp in honour of the returning princess. During the party, Shyntlara makes an unexpected reappearance. The next morning, Skullyana seeks the guidance of Eleonore regarding one of her recurring dreams, but finds the oracle meditating. After a few hours, the group finds itself trying to wake her from her trance to no avail. The druid then decides to enter the meditation. Skullyana finds herself in the spiriual world where she sees Tikuris. The ranger seems more lost than ever and barely recognizes her old friend. Confused and worried, the druid is soon addressed by a man. The individual, later recognized as Habbakuk, informs her that she needs to take down the winter wolf who hides in a nearby grove, in order to help her friend to pass. This statement takes no time to set the team on a quest to kill the beast, with an important backup from the Tafled. In barely 2 days, the grove is reached and the wolf is killed, much to Chemosh's delight. Back to the Roots After an extented stay with the Tafled tribe, and Kylie's discovery of her magical potential, the group meets an envoyee who seaks an audience with the Doran. Katar, the messenger soon encounters the members of the group and offer to guide them to the Tree of Knowledge. With this, the sudden attack of Hellhounds and the informal request of Beorn to see the odd group leave, the offer of the shepard is accepted in no time and the group heads off. Spending a few days in the woods, the group eventually stumbles upon a cottage who's occupant had recently departed. Upon further inspection, it is discovered that the house belongs to no other than the shy Magret, friend of Eleonore. Later that evening, the witch informs the party that she will ask the guardian of the Tree of Knowledge if it would be possible for her to guide the group towards the location. A day and a half later, the young woman comes back with the approval of the guardian and the party starts walking North. Before long, they arrive to the secret entrance to the Tree and meet up with an old aquaintance; Guildofnweitgknelrn (whatever). In exchange of some knowledge about the things that await the group on the other side of the door, Katar gives his hand away. With the high expectations of mind tricks and deception, the party walks through the final gate separating it from important knowledge. Chapter 3: To Understand A Team's Curse Seeing Through the Roots Under the careful eye of the gods, the party progresses in the Tree of Knowledge. In this journey, the members of the party travel through the different ages and discover the origins of the 7 weapons. On the sidelines, the group members are all taken in small illusion bubbles. In these, they are forced to face their own demons, under the judging eye of the numerous bystanders. Knowledge comes to a price and it is soon discovered that the curse of tongues shall now be Eiluvial's. From the Sea to Silvanesti Shaken by their visit to the Tree of Knowledge, the party decides to head back south, in order to start crossing the continent; taking to the occasion to pass by Silvanesti and pick up Mil'Dorani. After many shenanigans leading to a family of 3 children with Eiluvial as mother and Kylie as body guard, the group manages to find a boat and reach its destination. Once in Silvanost, the party heads for the Sanctum of the Moon, in order to speak with higher ups and explain the current situation. This episode leads to the discovery of Katar's aging curse and Skullyana's disturbing illusions. The group is also informed, through a letter from Najeeb, that the tower of magic has fallen. The Platinum Bow Forced to wait for the return of the heir, the party is forced to spend 4 days in an elven room and wait. To pass the time, they start reading and exploring, all actions leading to the conclusion that the elves clearly don't want to see the group sneak around. During that time, they encounter Pawejngrekgntrkjn, who turns out to be an old student of Dalamar, and it is discovered that Cherryl goes deaf every now and again. On the fourth day of their stay, the group finally meets the heir. The man, not sure of what to say and do, sends them to his mother. On the way, the escort of the group decides to show her true nature and turns into a green dragon. After the fight, the party goes back to the heir and he agrees to give them Mil'dorani. The weapon is taken by Kylie and turns into a beautiful dragon sword. Chapter 4: To Prepare for a War And so it all Baugun After killing a green dragon, the party is rewarded with a massive amount of money. Overjoyed, the gold is soon spent in a large amount of items, such as a flying carpet. Cherryl, oh so overjoyed Cherryl finally got her magic carpet. After a few extra days in Silvanesti, the group heads South to the city of Baugun, where Eiluvial has arranged a meeting with Najeeb. On the way to the city, the party encounters a group of bandits that is soon taken care of. As the last blow is about to be given to the last survivor, he begs for mercy. Possessing more money than she could ever spend, Eiluvial agrees to the request and sends him away with 20gp and the promise to never steal again. This gesture is not approved of by Cherryl, but no action is taken against it. Before long, the party reaches Baugun and heads for the rendez-vous tavern. With a bit of time ahead of them, the members head their own ways, bringing a lot of encounters. And so, within the time of an afternoon, Kylie has found Shimmer, Katar has fought a Gorithian and become friends with him and Skullyana has found a shop where she hopes to get information as to how to become a green lych. At the end of the evening, the party's attention is brought to a fight outside, between Najeeb and an unknown figure. Dating or not dating, that is the question After being badly injured in a fight, Najeeb is rescuded by Cherryl and the rest of the gang. Before long, the entire party is sitting around a table and discussing several matters regarding the invasion, the Tree of Knowledge and the weapons. Although Najeeb explained that his plan was to go to Hiaphtop and investigate, the party remains quiet for a while, unsure as to whether this is a good idea, before denying and explaining that their main focus is to remain the weapons. In the morning, the group spreads around the city, yet again. Making many encounters. forgot in which order stuff happened and who was met ;w; Chapter 5: To Survive the Fey Wilds The path to the feys A few days have passed since the group has parted ways from Skullyana, who found a way to become a green lich, and Najeeb, who decided to rally people to face the future threat of Hiaphthop. Heading down South towards the fey wilds, the group soon encounters a flock of flying creatures whom they fight off rather quickly. The next evening, the group is disturbed by a satyr named Ceol who enchants Katar into believing that they are best palls. After a few discussions, the group agrees to escort the man back to the fey wilds, if he shows them the location of an odd zone some expedition party was headed to. Upon their arrival to the borders of the fey wilds, the group stumbles upon a seer. During their short exchange, the man advises the group to not enter the area, as long as Aetherius is not properly claimed by anyone. That evening, Katar forces Eiluvial to reflect on herself and the way she plans to use the weapon. The aasimar's new forgiving attitude triggers a change in Aetherius whom allegiance shifts towards Mishakal, a first step towards being properly claimed. Beat around the fey Upon crossing the border to the fey wilds, the party encounters mild to no resistance whatsoever. Reassured by the easiness of the safe passage, the members of the group soon place their entire attention into the possible location of one of the seven weapons. From this point on, Ceol's becomes the official map and compass of the group, offering directions and complementary information on the different fey creatures encountered, and keeping the party save. At least, attempting to. The fruit of deception As they continue making their path into the fey wilds, the party encounters a small unit of elf-looking-like feys. After 'sharing' a meal and shelter, the group realizes that their hosts were not so nice afterall. In the middle of the night, while checking out on strange movements in the woods, Katar is eaten by a tree and the feys walk in the camp to assassinate all the party members. Thankfully, everyone makes it out alive. As the group resumes its progression in the fey wilds, it encounters another. A wizard gnome allied with Ceol. A fight ensues, leaving the party with no guide, alone in the wilds. Of boogeymen and slumber Left alone in the woods with no one to call a guide, nor any idea as to what to do from now on. The group decides to head towards the magic tower they see in the distance. Barely have they jumped down a cliff that they stumble upon a gigantic rock snake. During this battle, they encounter Mulush, a half-orc who has been wandering in the wilds for 2 months already. Although the party is divided between trusting the newcomer or not, Mulush decides to stay with them. Later that day, the group reaches the outskirts of the tower and after another fight, decides to set up camp for the night. During his watch, Katar notices that Aetherius is slowly getting further and further away from Eiluvial. While trying to take it back, he is attacked and falls unconscious. He is saved by Kylie later on, only to realize that the weapon is missing. Fearing the wrath of Eiluvial, the duo decides to wake up all the members of the team, but the aasimar and bring the weapon back. Thankfully, the mission succeeds and the weapon is brought back to Eiluvial without her ever noticing. It is only in the morning, that she is casually informed by Mulush that a random stranger attempted to steal Aetherius. Chapter 6: To Break in a Tower of Magic Mages, demons and more mages After a long scene of bickering between Katar and Eiluvial, the party heads for the tower of magic. Using a very Gorithian approach, the group literally knocks at the door before making its entrance. Many fights ensue, leading to a certain amount of questions regarding Mulush's sanity and intentions. Using the elevator, the party soon finds itself at the jail level of the tower where they encounter an demon and dear, charming, lovely and adored Ceol. Striking a deal with a jailed demon, the group decides to take care of the master of this level of the tower. In doing so, they stumble upon Dalamar who has seen much better days. In search for a book of magic, the party heads to the library which leads to a long waste of time. During the entire hour it takes the mage to create his own reference tome, the team has the time to mess up with the librarian in charge. This happy hour over, they head for another level, where they believe the master of the tower to be. Upon arrival, another fight breaks between the adventurers, mages and a demon. The battle is won and while inspecting the room, a secret side-room is discovered. An old aquaintance told me... As the party explores the secret side room, Katar stumbles upon a phoenix feather. Intrigued, he hands it to Dalamar. After observing the feather, the mage decides to make a compass out of it, which will guide the group to the nearest weapon, Adhane. Once out of the tower, the group thanks Dalamar before parting ways with him. Following the compass, it takes no time for the team to make their way to a city wall decorated by statues of angels and demons. Recognizing the symbols the party starts investigating them, only to see them turn to live and attack them. Before long, the group vanquishes the threats and walk in deeper in the city. As night starts falling, they reach the outskirts, where a long empty field awaits. At the other end of it, a tower stands, its only entrance facing the sea, and a small village surrounding it. Tired of taking their time, Mulush and Katar decide to run ahead. As they race forward, Katar is surprised by a drow, no other than Shyntlara. She warns the monk not to get any closer, but he ignores the advice. The party continues to progress until they reach the small city surrounding the tower. Seeing a huge party of small skeletons ahead, Katar and Eiluvial decide to put a bet on who will be able to kill the largest amount. The duo then starts fighting, only allowing a small amount of kills to their teammates, and quickly getting too involved. The encounter ends as the aasimar lands in the middle of a circle of skeleton, causing some harm to her teammates, but ending the competition as a tie. Three weapons, one tower The team resumes its progression towards the tower. As they walk, they notice an ongoing fight between a phoenix and a dragon. Trying to urge the pace, Katar and Mulush run ahead. As they arrive at the base of the tower, they realize that a ship has just arrived, filled with a small crew. The boys engage the sailors, while waiting for the girls and Shimmer to catch up. Before long, the party is reunited and the enemies brought to their knees. As the party readies itself to enter the tower, Szinimar shows up and offers them to team up. Although met with reluctance from the girls, the offer is accepted and the extended group walks in the tower at last. Inside the tower, there's a gate guarded by statues. Asking from everyone a hidden truth to be spoken, the guardians progressively allow everyone in but Eiluvial, who seems unable to speak up. Annoyed by this delay, Snizimar summons Shynthlara to force a reaction out of the aasimar. As first shocked, Eiluvial considers to strike the drow, but then stops herself. Understanding the motivations of Shynthlara, the aasimar shows mercy. This reaction finally stirs something in Aetherius, leading it towards good. In an explosion of light, the sword melts away, until it becomes a bracer decorated by an infinity sign, on Eiluvial's arm. The party uses the elevator to rise to a room. At the other end of the said room, a man is trying to grab Adhane but seems to be struggling against a shield of light. Protecting the man, a white dragon. The group engages in a fight against the duo which ends up with the majority of the people present being brought to their knees, with only Mulush and Katar standing against Szinimar. The drow, after making sure that the dragon was dead, decides to ask Katar to hand him Adhane. The monk, not ready to concede the weapon, sends the trident flying in the man's shoulder, before grabbing Shynthlara's weapon to attack him. Upon contact with the blade, an explosion of light fills the room. Ashrune makes its way to Katar's left arm before melting into an articulated gauntlet. Now counting two hands again, the monk jumps at Szinimar and quickly gets rid of him, leading the fight to an end, at last. Mulush and Katar then run around, quickly giving first aid to the fallen party members and Shynthlara. Once everyone stabilized, Mulush ties up the drow girl and Katar takes Adhane and sits down to meditate, recovering after so many fights. Chapter 7: To Walk Towards a New Goal A gap in time So what happened last game again? Hm. Let's see, it started with Katar, after he tried claiming Adhane as his own (and completely failed at it), all the members of the team decided to try to claim it. Unfortunately, no one managed so the phoenix forced them to leave the weapon behind. Since no one wanted to fight a phoenix well.. meanwhile, Mulush decided to play around with a small vile he had found while looting the bodies. Once opened, a madrid spilled out of it and formed in front of the group. The madrid being a complete asshole at the phoenix, a power show down quickly took place, unfortunately won by the water representative. Following a quick conversation with Mulush, the madrid gave him a seashell that would summon the water-guy if ever needed. The party then finally left the tower and stole a ship. Fortunately enough, with all their brains working together, the team managed to sail off to the land next to the Feywilds. During the trip, everyone, but Eiluvial, decided to discuss with their hostage, Shyntlara. The drow, during the conversation explained to the crew that her only goal was to be with Tikuris again. Then, upon reaching land, the girl was freed, her cloak taken by Mulush, and the party headed towards the nearest town. Staying for a few hours in the gnome town, the crew heard of a few local stories and then decided to move on. Reaching another town, Mulush decided to treat the group at a local inn he knew well. Upon discussing with the waitress over who held the ownership of the place, a conflict arise. According to the woman, she has been in charge of the inn for quite a handful of years, while Mulush remembers clearly a couple being in charge of the establishment. This argument escalating quickly, the group separates into different directions for an hour or so. During that time, it is discovered that a secret meeting will be taking place in the basement of the inn, later that evening. The members of the team regroup. After a short discussion with Eiluvial who had spoken to the waitress, Mulush realizes that he has been stuck in the feywilds for over a hundred years. Where did the world go? Ready for the meeting, Mulush and Katar decide to head downstairs. Clumsily, the duo makes its way into the gathering, attracting a certain amount of attention while doing so. Before any proper information is shared, the two men are placed under the spotlight. The man in charge of the gathering explains that Mulush cannot be the man he claims to be as this said man has disappeared many years ago. After a short exchange, the half-orc manages to convince the meeting holder that he is the man he claims to be. Now presenting himself as an old acquaintance of Mulush, the man in charge of the meeting starts updating the people in the room of the situation of the world. Standing out of the cloud of terrible news are the unexplained attacks of Gorithians upon southern cities. After the meeting, Katar heads back upstairs, giving Mulush some alone time with his old friend. The monk soon finds the girls and Shimmer in their rooms and rounds up everyone, before sharing what he learnt with them. Confused upon hearing of the attacks lead by Gorithians, Eiluvial decides to contact Najeeb, in order to get some insight. Expecting her attempt to be yet another failure, the aasimar is surprised to find that the line is soon picked up on the other side. "Where have you been?" Opens the conversation, leading to the group learning that they were gone in the feywilds for 8 months or so. During that time, Hiaphtop has started its descent upon the world. Chromatic dragons are now widely spread across the land, taking over different areas. The group arranges a meeting with their friends to be able to update each other properly. Offering to meet up near a teleportation circle a few days east of the current location of the travelers, Najeeb breaks the conversation while advising everyone to travel by night. Seeing the day come to an end, the party agrees, although with some reluctance from Eiluvial, to leave the following night. The party uses the next day to stack up their supplies and get ready for the trip. As a closing scene, we find Katar waiting at a table, waiting for the others, when Eiluvial joins him. Clearly upset, the aasimar soon turns the conversation into an argument regarding the fate of Thorralien and her need to return to Gorith to set things right with her people. Tired of the outbursts of the princess, Katar leaves her alone, joining up with the rest of the group further away.Category:Praia Category:The Path so Far